Superheroe
by Aokimari
Summary: Siempre ha vivido solo, sin dar cuentas a nadie. Fue un soldado independiente que no se rigió por las reglas de los demás. Fue autosuficiente. Solitario. Un lobo fuera de su terreno. Un adulto capaz de valerse por si mismo. Y ahora es... una niñera. Un puta y jodida niñera (slash, Logan-Peter)


**Disclaimer: Todo lo presente pertenece a la Marvel.**

**Vieja historia perdida en mi livejournal, dedicada a Firulais.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Superheroe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mira a su alrededor. La ira crece dentro de él y amenaza con desbordarle. Deja caer la bolsa de la compra. El bote de ketchup revienta por efecto del golpe. El líquido rojo y espeso se extiende por el suelo. La bolsa de papel se deshace. Una manzana rueda por el suelo dejando rastros de salsa. El olor dulzón le llega con total claridad.

Resopla como un toro furioso. Aprieta los dientes con la furia ardiéndole en las venas. Avanza hasta la ventana y tira de la correa de la persiana. Con un ruido atronador, la blanca luz del mediodía atraviesa la pequeña ventana del motel. El cuerpo sobre la cama gruñe y se gira. Protege su rostro del sol.

No es que él sea una persona ordenada. La pulcritud, la limpieza, el orden. No son precisamente algunas de las virtudes de las que Logan pueda alardear. Siempre ha vivido solo, sin dar cuentas a nadie. Fue un soldado independiente que no se rigió por las reglas de los demás. Fue autosuficiente. Solitario. Un lobo fuera de su terreno. Un adulto capaz de valerse por si mismo.

Y ahora es... una niñera. Un puta y jodida niñera.

Avanza por la habitación esquivando los libros que se amontonan en el suelo. Recoge el pantalón vaquero cuya pernera derecha se pierde bajo la cama. Bajo él, aparecen unos calzoncillos arrugados.

Se agacha y los recoge. Avanza otro paso. Se vuelve a agachar. Al montón de ropa sucia que lleva en los brazos se le suman ahora otro par de calzoncillos y una camiseta sudada.

En cuanto vislumbra un tercer par de calzoncillos colgando de la lámpara, decide que no. Ya está bien. Puede que le hayan convertido en su niñera, pero no es su puta sirvienta. La cofia y el delantal se los va a poner él la próxima vez que lo agarre.

Lanza la ropa hacia la mesa. Las prendas caen de manera desordenada sobre ella. Cubren el ordenador y los libros. Un calcetín queda peligrosamente colgando del borde.

Se gira y lo observa. El cuerpo inerte continúa en la misma posición, ajeno a cuanto ocurre en la habitación. Respira con pesadez soltando pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando. Mechones castaños tapan sus ojos. Una fina barba de niño cubre sus mejillas. De la boca entreabierta gotea un fino hilo de baba que cae sobre la almohada. La sábana enrollada en torno a sus pies apenas le cubre un gemelo.

Suspira. Intenta tranquilizarse para no echarlo a patadas ni reírse en su cara.

—Eh, tú — empuja la cama con el pie intentando despertarle.

La bella durmiente murmura algo en sueños. Traga con un sonoro "glup" e intenta cambiar de postura sin demasiado éxito.

Logan lo intenta de nuevo. Un poco más alto. Un golpe en el pie dado (quizás) con demasiada fuerza.

El cuerpo gruñe. La placidez del rostro se altera. No despierta. La paciencia de Logan se acaba y una idea toma forma en su cabeza.

Se acerca despacio. Es cauto. Apoya los pies en el suelo con cuidado. No quiere despertarle. No todavía.

Golpea un botellín de cerveza medio vacío con el pie. El botellín cae. El ruido se queda en la habitación unos instantes antes de desaparecer. El líquido se derrama y Logan se caga en todos sus muertos.

Limpiará el suelo con la lengua. Vaya si lo limpiará.

Continúa su avance. Se inclina sobre él. Sonríe. La respiración del cuerpo que yace es tranquila. Está profundamente dormido. La sonrisa de Logan se agranda. El instinto de cazador. El brillo en los ojos. El sabor de la satisfacción.

Apoya una rodilla sobre la cama para cortarle la huida cuando intente tirarse de la cama abajo. Tiene cuidado con su propio cuerpo. No quiere joderla por pesar demasiado.

Apoya una mano sobre el cabecero oxidado. Se inclina sobre él. Las placas metálicas quedan colgando a pocos centímetros de su nuca. Su cuerpo tapa la luz. El cuerpo durmiente se relaja agradecido.

Siente el dolor familiar en la mano. La garra asoma. Coloca el puño sobre su piel. La punta de adamantium sobre su nalga.

—¡EH, TÚ! — grita lo más fuerte que puede.

El cuerpo despierta de golpe. Los ojos abiertos de par en par buscando el peligro. El corazón latiendole demasiado rápido. Salta en la cama intentando huir de su atacante.

Logan retrae la garra a tiempo de que la sensación no pase de un leve (y molesto) pinchazo. El cuerpo vuelve a quedar laxo sobre la cama. Emite un sonido quejumbroso y discontinuo. La carcajada nace de la garganta del mayor como un ladrido seco.

—Arriba, superhéroe.

Logan se deja caer sobre el inestable colchón que se hunde bajo su peso. La sombra deja de protegerlo. Él se encoge sobre la cama. Oculta la cabeza bajo la almohada. Encoge las piernas. El culo en pompa.

Es inevitable. Nunca se le ha dado bien resistirse a la tentación. Golpea las nalgas del chico con la palma abierta. El cachete suena alto y la carne se enrojece.

—Levantate, nene.

La almohada lo golpea con fuerza en el hombro como venganza. La mata castaña gruñe y Logan se levanta. Se aleja de la cama y se apoya contra la mesa.

—¡La luz!

—¿La enciendo?

—¡Logan!

—Peter, ¿la enciendo o no?

—¡Que la apagues!

Logan ríe otra vez de manera ronca. El sonido le taladra la cabeza. El moreno saca una garra y estira el brazo. Corta la correa que sujeta la persiana y esta cae a peso. El ruido atronador queda suspendido entre ellos mezclado con los gemidos angustiados de Peter quién, inútilmente, intenta protegerse los oídos. La luz de la pequeña lámpara dota a la habitación de un tono amarillento de casa de la pradera en el que ambos desentonan.

—Cabrón...

La palabra es apenas un susurro mal pronunciado. Peter se da la vuelta. Se deshace de la sábana que le envuelve los pies pataleando como un niño pequeño. Se queda inmóvil, boca arriba. Respira con dificultad. El brazo sobre los ojos. Los mechones sudados pegados a la frente. Jadea. Su abdomen sube y baja. Hay una ligera brisa en la habitación que le pone la carne de gallina y que le eriza el vello de los brazos y la fina línea que baja de su ombligo.

—La cabeza... me va a estallar...

—Se llama resaca. ¿Tía May no te enseñó a beber?

La risa suave y floja de Peter inunda la habitación. Su cuerpo se sacude con un pequeño temblor y su respiración se acelera. Levanta el brazo y entreabre los ojos. Logan sonríe y le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Sabes, Logan? Eres la única persona que conozco que cuando se encuentra un tío desnudo en su cama, se acuerda de su familia.

—Pero eso es porque podría ser tu abuelo, nene. O tú tatarabuelo, si te empeñas.

Se sostienen la mirada durante un momento. La sonrisa suspendida en el aire. Logan recoge la botella de leche del suelo. Gracias a Dios no ha reventado. La abre y bebe un par de tragos.

Peter sigue mirándolo. La misma postura y la misma sonrisa sin nombre en los labios. Jodido complejo de Electra.

—No es justo... Tú bebiste más que yo...

—Lo sé. Pero yo no me puse a gritar en mitad de una avenida "_¡Soy el hombre araña! ¡Yo soy Spiderman!_". A Stark casi le da un infarto. Tendrías que haber visto su cara. Por suerte te tropezaste y te caíste de morros, así que te tomaron por otro loco más. Casi te rompes la cabeza. Tú secreto está a salvo, capullo —ríe por lo bajo—. Ya puedes quitar esa cara de susto.

Peter se cubre la cara con las manos. El olor de cabeza le taladranda el cerebro. Siente los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. El dolor que siente cuando se palpa la frente le confirma la versión de Logan. Lo que le faltaba. Si ya le trataban normalmente como un niño, el hematoma (y probable raspadura) en medio de la frente no va a ayudar a que le consideren más maduro. No va a volver a beber en su puta vida.

—La culpa es tuya...

El murmullo queda suspendido entre los dos. La habitación está hecha un asco y apesta a sudor. Pero Logan no se mueve, no parece tener intención de ir a limpiar en un futuro próximo. A la señora de la limpieza le dará un ataque.

—Sabía que no debía hacerte caso. Con lo bien que estaba yo sin beber... Por el amor de Dios, ¡si hasta golpeaste a Tony! No debería fiarme nunca de tus consejos...

—Lo que no deberías hacer es retar a un concurso de "Puedo beber más que tú" a un tío que es incapaz de emborracharse, gilipollas. Y Stark se lo merecía —añade por lo bajo.

—El problema de tu teoría Logan es que no todos creen que se lo merecían...

—Sí, bueno... eso es problema de todo el mundo.

Con cuidado se incorpora sobre la cama. La cabeza le da vueltas y siente nauseas. La habitación está completamente patas arriba. La cama está deshecha. Tiene morados en las muñecas como si alguien le hubiera apretado demasiado. Palpa con los dedos la marca de un mordisco en el cuello. Le duele cada músculo y es incapaz de recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Stark te trajo en mitad de la noche mascullando algo de "_lo aguanta tu padre"_.

—¿Y...?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, nene?

Peter mira a su alrededor evaluando la situación. Se levanta con un suspiro y recoge algo de ropa del suelo preguntándose cuál será la razón de que su maleta esté vacía y colgando de la estantería.

—No, creo que no... Creo que me voy a la ducha.

Avanza arrastrando los pies. Empieza a tener frío. Pasa por el lado de Logan sin mirarlo. Huele a after shave y whiskey matutino. La fuerte mano se cierra entorno a su muñeca. Su palma rodea por completo su muñeca, que adquiere un aspecto femenino y delicado en comparación. Los brazos de sus músculos parecen los de un niño junto a los suyos.

Peter se gira y lo encara. La postura que tiene adoptada Logan recalca aún más la diferencia de estatura de ambos. Sin dudar, se agacha y le muerde los labios. Introduce la lengua en su boca y saborea el alcohol en sus labios. El hombre no lo rechaza. No lo corresponde. Tan solo lo recibe. Tal vez el alcohol no esté tan mal, después de todo.

El chico se incorpora y se gira sin mirarle. Arrastra su cuerpo hasta la ducha sin una sola palabra. Logan no se inmuta. Coge la cazadora de la silla y enciende un cigarrillo. Espira unas volutas de humo que se esparcen por la habitación y sale por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida.**


End file.
